Red Wine
by Nix1978
Summary: Morgan & Prentiss get stranded on New Years Eve. Will they make the most of it?  A bit of fun oneshot


_**Hi. This is just a bit of fun oneshot… I had trouble getting the story started though.. **_

**RED WINE**

The team had actually managed to get the Christmas holidays off and everyone had done their own thing with family. They got a new case a couple of days later…. Several bodies turning up in two neighbouring states. On the day before New Years Eve Hotch sent Morgan & Prentiss off to Strasburg, Pennsylvania, to talk to two of the dead girls' families. They'd have an overnight stay as it was a pretty long drive, but not long enough to take a flight.

They left early in the morning to get there, with plenty of time to speak with both families. Before they left Garcia caught them in the corridor;

"You two make sure you're back for tomorrow's festivities"

"Garcia, I wouldn't miss one of your parties for the world" Prentiss assured her.

The team were planning to spend New Year's at Garcia's. It was Hotch's first Christmas without Hayley and it had been a long time since they had all been able to let their hair down together. They thought this would be the perfect opportunity to do so.

Morgan & Prentiss managed to get all the information they needed from both families, but didn't get to their motel until late that night. They agreed to meet early the next morning and start the drive back. Morgan knocked at Emily's door and she opened with a tired and frustrated look on her face

"Morning sleepy head" Morgan said grinning at her

"How can you be so cheery in the morning Morgan? I don't get it"

"I guess I'm a morning person, and you madam, definitely are not!"

"Whatever, let's get out of here"

He raised an eyebrow at her…. "Errr…. Have you looked outside yet?"

"No, why?"

"Take a look" he said gesturing towards her window.

Emily walked to it with Morgan behind her… she opened the curtains and was greeted by a blanket of snow

"Oh jeees…. Don't tell me we're snowed in? Christmas was awful enough, I don't want a ruined New Years' as well. I was looking forward to getting blind drunk and watching you lot make fools of yourself"

"Why was your Christmas awful?" Morgan said, looking at her concerned

"Oh, nothing…. What are we going to do?" Emily quickly said trying to change the subject.

"I think we'll be ok if we take it easy….. come on let's get this belle to the ball"

She shot him a sarcastic glance and followed him out of the motel to the car.

Morgan was driving and the roads were really bad meaning their journey would probably take double the time.

"So Prentiss, you gonna tell me about your Christmas?"

"There's nothing to tell….. really nothing"

"What…you don't like Christmas?"

"They were never a big deal in our family….. that's all"

"That's a shame Emily….. may be one year you can spend a Christmas day with my family…. Then you'll see what Christmas is all about"

Emily didn't really know what to make of that comment, but was immediately distracted as the car swerved violently.

"Morgan!" she shouted, although it wasn't like he wouldn't have noticed the car hurtling towards the big tree in from of them.

All went blank…She must have been knocked out for a few a few seconds… the next thing she could hear was Morgan

"Emily!... Emily…. You ok?"

"Er…. Yeah, I'm ok. You?"

They got out of the car and luckily they were both fine. They were in the middle of nowhere…not another car in sight. The car was totalled …. It would need to be towed and neither of their phones had a signal to call anyone.

"Shit….now what do we do?" Emily was beginning to realise her new years' celebrations were doomed.

"Well we could stay here and wait for someone to drive past, although I didn't see another car for about a hour when we were driving."

"Me neither…..so you got another idea?"

"I saw a private road a couple of miles back there….it must lead to something.

"Don't you think we should just stay here and wait for someone?"

"_Someon_e may not come and we shouldn't stay still. The car isn't working so we'll have no heat. It will be better to keep moving"

"I guess you're right…..let's go"

They grabbed what they could from the car and started the walk back down the road.

"Well I guess there's our new years ruined. How the hell are we going to get back tonight? This really sucks"

Morgan chuckled, "Emily, you sound like a kid who's going to miss her birthday party"

"Shut up Morgan…. Don't tell me you're not bothered about missing the party?"

"I could think of worse places to be"

"Really?"

"Yes" and he smiled at her… "Come on, let's pick up the pace Prentiss, it's getting really cold now"

"SIR, YES SIR!" she said giving him a salute causing him to smirk

They walked for a little while more and then bingo! They could see a huge building in the distance and even more of a bonus, there were lights on.

As they got closer to the building they could see it was an old grand house. Probably had about six or seven bedrooms!

"What do you think the chances of us getting out of here tonight Morgan?"

"Honestly? Zero…. Those roads are awful…. We're a good 3 hours from DC so by the time someone picks us up and takes us back it will morning"

"I guess there's no point in ruining anyone else's night is there?" Emily sounded really fed up and Morgan couldn't help but smile at how child like she was because she was missing a party.

"Don't worry princess, I'll make sure we make up for it. I'll throw you your own party when we get back"

They walked up to the door and rang the bell….. a few seconds later a light in the hallway came on and the door opened. A man in his late 60's answered the door looking very surprised to see the couple on his doorstep. He was even more surprised when the man produced a FBI badge.

"Sir, we're ever so sorry to bother you. We're FBI agents… there's nothing to worry about, but we have had a crash and our car has broken down, we were wandering if we could use you phone"

"Of course…. You must be freezing…. Come in please"

"Aveline!" the man shouted. A lady, who also looked to be in her 60's, came into the corridor"

"Aveline, this couple have had a car crash"

Emily went to correct him about the 'couple' bit, but Morgan nudged her to keep quiet and she gave him a confused look.

"Oh you poor things" the lady said looking concerned at them both… "please come into the sitting room and get warm by the fire"

"Ma'am, may we use your phone please… our friends will be worried, we need to let them know what's happened" Emily asked

"Of course dear… there's a phone in the sitting room…. and please call me Aveline. My husband is Gregory"

Emily managed to get through to Garcia and give her the bad news and Aveline bought them some hot drinking chocolate to warm them up.

"I suppose you young things had some plans for tonight?" Gregory asked.

Morgan looked at Emily and saw the disappointed child look again

"Yes we did, there was a party at a friends' house, but it's just another night I suppose" Morgan told him.

Gregory looked over at Emily…."looks like someone doesn't think it's just another night"

"No, it's fine" Emily said unconvincingly.

"Well, I don't think you'll be going anywhere tonight….we'll sort you somewhere to sleep" Aveline told them both

"Oh no, we couldn't put you out anymore. You've done more than enough for us" Emily said

"Where do you think you're going to go now? There's nothing for miles….. You stay here, we insist"

"That's very kind of you" Morgan replied.

They and some food with the couple who told them all about their house and the history of it. It got to half past ten and Aveline and Gregory got up.

"We're going to go to bed"

"What this early on New Years?" Emily was surprised.

"Dear, it's not a big deal to us…" Gregory said to her…."but it is obviously to you. I know it won't be the same but in the pantry in the kitchen is some red wine…. good stuff…please help yourself to as much as you want"

"Oh we couldn't possibly….."

Gregory cut Emily off… "No please, we're not big drinkers. It'll just sit there otherwise. Please help yourself and enjoy the rest of the evening. We wouldn't want you to miss out on your party" and he winked at Morgan. Morgan laughed back at him.

With that, the couple went off to bed and Morgan got up

"Where you going Morgan?"

"To get the wine, what do you think?"

"Oh… red wine doesn't agree with me"

"I don't believe the daughter of an ambassador doesn't like a good red wine"

"I didn't say I didn't like it Morgan….. I said it doesn't agree with me"

Morgan smirked, "so, what does it do to you?"

"Nothing, I'm not saying, just go and get it."

Morgan scurried off and Emily made herself comfortable by the open fire.

"I could get used to this" Emily said as Morgan got back with a bottle of Merlot.

"Yeah, it is something special isn't it?"

They both sat in front of the fire sipping the wine, talking and laughing. Morgan noticed pretty quickly that Emily was getting more tipsy and giggly with every sip she took. She looked beautiful sat in front of that fire.

"So are you going to tell me about your Christmas then Emily"

She looked down, "There's nothing to tell…. That's it, nothing. I didn't do anything. My parents are always too busy. I'm really not bothered, it's always been the same"

Morgan's eyebrows dipped into a frown, but he decided not to dwell on it and changed the subject.

"So, is this what red wine does to you?" he said with a grin, "get's you drunk very quickly"

"Yeah" she said with a smile, "amongst other things"

"Oh yeah, what other things?"

"I'm not saying" and with that Emily blushed

There was a moment's silence….."Morgan?"

"Yes Emily, what's up?"

"What you said earlier, about spending a Christmas day with your family…..why did you say that?"

"Why did I say it?... because I meant it Emily. You deserve to have a good Christmas the same as anyone else….. and I kind of like the idea of you spending it with me and my family. My mom and sisters like you"

"They do?" she looked surprised

"Yeah, they do….. and do you know what else?"

Emily was just staring at him like she was transfixed at this point so he continued

"I wouldn't mind spending New Years like this again"

"Really?" she said softly back.

"Yes really. Like I said before, I can think of a lot of worse places to be than here with you"

Emily continued to stare at him and he didn't know what to make of it… "Emily, are you ok?"

She looked at him and gave a small, but beautiful smile. She shuffled closer to him and took a sip of her wine. Morgan was watching her intently. She then leaned into him and kissed him deeply allowing a little of the wine from her mouth fall into his. That drove him wild.

After a few seconds she pulled out of the kiss and whispered into his ear… "that's what red wine does to me" and she pulled away and smiled at him.

He smiled back and then quickly snapped out of it. He looked round and picked up the empty bottle… "Well, I better go get some more of this then" he said with one of his cheeky grins. She smiled back letting him know she was thinking the same thing too.

He came back within a minute with a new bottle, he held out his hand signalling for her to get up, "C'mon, let's go finish this somewhere more comfortable". She took hold of his hand and he led her off to the bedroom with the four poster bed awaiting them. Neither of them had noticed that midnight had passed some time ago and neither of them would forget this New Years for a while.

Emily got her party after all.


End file.
